Valentine's Day Gift
by Vanillamoo
Summary: Kidd and Law met when they were young. That was when their acting career started. It was also because of their debut that they met each other and fell in love. However, fear of rejection came into the picture and Law ran away. 12 years later, they meet yet again, and another year later on the 14th Feb 2014, this is what happened. My second fanfic. It's a short story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!This is Vanillamoo here~~ I know its like WAY long past Valentines Day, but, I just really wanted to finish up this fanfic… T.T I hope it's okay...This my second fanfic I've written. Please excuse the lack of vocabulary, my english isn't really good… This is a KiddLaw Valentines Day fanfic *^* WARNING- M-rated for lemons.**

* * *

**→The words in **_italics_** represent the character's thoughts.**

**→Kidd and Law are probably really OOC in this fic.**

**→I have totally zero knowledge about cooking, so please ignore the weird descriptions of cooking later in the fanfic. XD**

**→I hope you enjoy this fanfic! ^_^ I would love to have feedback on my work. Arigatou! ありがとう**

* * *

Both Kidd and Law have been in the acting industry since young. The first time they met were whe Kidd was 7 and Law was 6. They were acting as orphanage kids that went through many struggles when they first met as roommates and how it progressed to them getting adopted by a loving american-japanese the few months after the movie was released, both Law and Kidd became highly sought after in the acting industry for their skills, looks and charisma.

* * *

That was 13 years ago, and after 12 years, both Kidd and Law meet yet again for acting in the same movie. This movie is a romance-tragedy movie where two guys came to know about their love for each other shortly before one's death. It was the day the cast and the director had to meet up for an introduction and and summary of each of their roles where it was also the second time Kidd and Law had met, and this was how it went...

* * *

**Kidd's POV**

Kidd had his usual scowl on his face while he brisk-walked into the hotel ballroom. He was irritated by all the hyper, screaming fangirls and even fanboys that had been crowding around him the moment he stopped the car in the hotel parking lot. He was trying to look forward to meeting the cast, but the fans totally soiled his mood. This movie was something Kidd was very keen on participating because he was sick and tired of acting in a normal teen romance movies and dramas. He found out through his acting career that girls were all too loud, annoying and clingy to be liked, and so, by the age of 16, Kidd simply decided that he would be gay, and that was even more of a good reason as to why he wanted to act in the current movie. He just hoped that the other main guy would be good-looking enough and tolerable.

"Tskk…" Kidd scowled as he took a seat at hsi reserved seat up front of the room. He gulped down the wine provided and started to scan the people mingling around.

11 34… 11 minutes to go… Kidd looked up from his phone and just stared into no where particular, and it just so happened to be the entrance door he was staring at.

The heavy doors creaked opened and a tall, lean raven walked in followed by the director and his secretory. The ballroom's noise level immediately dropped to one of hush whisperings. Kidd saw the man approaching him, golden eyes, a sexy smirk plastered onto that cute face. Natural sun-kissed tanned skin he had an urge to taste. he knew those eyes and skin colour anywhere! It was Trafalgar Law who was walking towards him, the one who played roommate in his first movie. _Can't believe he looks even better in real life than in those magazine covers… so attractive, tall and lean… so handsome and delectable…_ "Good morning Eustass-ya~ I'm glad to be working with you again." Law's smirk widened into somewhat a grin. "L-Law?! Are you the other main guy?!" Kidd stuttered in embarrassment and curiosity. _Why would Law ever be interested in acting in this gay movie? Was he forced into it? Was he gay? Was he dating someone? Would I be jealous if he was dating someone? Why do I feel like I want him under me, moaning my name? Why does his skin look so smooth? Why do I feel like biting that neck and marking it as mine? Why do I want to grab those pert ass cheeks that is showing through his skinny jeans? Why do I-_ Kidd slapped himself mentally for so obviously checking Trafalgar Law out.

"Why yes Eustass-ya~" Law gave a genuine smile, one that could have killed many fans. _Oh my fucking god. You must be kidding me. I know I asked for a hot guy to be acting with me, but I so did not expect beyond-model-good-looks Trafalgar Law to be the one! This is gonna be hell for me… I can already envision it, jerking off in the bathroom to images of a naked Law withering under him. Law is too damn sexy for me to handle. This is bad…_ "I-I see… I look forward to working with you too Law." Kidd shook hands with Law hesitantly before Law took a seat across the table, facing him. The director then made his way to the stage to make his speech.

* * *

**Law's POV**

When Law was first offered the position of the main character of the movie, he was barely interested as he planning to take a career break. As he listened to the director trying to convince him, he found out that he was really interested with the concept as it was something new and refreshing, and it was something that would definitely be award-winning. He also thought about how he was getting sick and tired of being labelled as Mr. Perfect when he clearly wasn't. He was a role model to all actors and actresses, always dedicated to his work, always putting a 110% effort into everything he did. Even if it were just a single line, he would practice day and night just to get the emotion and actions of that single line right. That was why the movies he casted in always made the audiences emotionally moved and inspired. That is why Trafalgar Law was adored by the entire world and highly demanded in the media industry, but Law didn't feel the same. He was done being the benchmark, always being looked up upon, and this movie was a really good opportunity to show the world that he wasn't all that perfect. He was going to use this movie to come out and say that he was gay his entire life and that he actually worked this hard his whole life to get one person's attention, and that lucky person just so happened to be Eustass Kidd. He wasn't going to say Kidd's name to the press though.

Eustass Kidd was the redhead law had fallen in love with since young, whilst they were still in the midst of shooting their first movie. Kidd was so loud, hyper and annoying the first time he met him, even Kidd's hair screamed attention. The reason why he had fallen in love with Kidd was because of his personality to be accepting and because Kidd treated him specially.

The first time meeting Eustass Kidd wasn't pleasant at all, causing Law migraines all the time. Kidd was always so restless, bouncing around non-stop, disturbing Law while he was reading and always insulting everyone on cast. As the days and weeks went by, Law became used to the red ball of energy named Kidd, at the same time, he found out that there was a reason behind all the noise and actions Eustass Kidd made. Although Kidd was was really straightforward and insulting all the time, it was all just to cover up his vulnerability after losing his parents at a young age due to a car accident. Law having also experienced something similar to Kidd, except that law's parents committed suicide because of mental and emotional issues, told his story to Kidd and since then, Kidd started revealing his true self to Law. The kind, non-judgemental, cute side to him. It was amazing, like the metamorphosis of a caterpillar, in law's eyes, Kidd had matured into a truly beautiful human, and this was how Law came to love the other boy.

Law hadn't had the chance to confess back then as he had the pressure of society judging him, pressure of Kidd potentially rejecting him and breaking his heart, which lead to Law running away from reality and travelling overseas to train himself to be stronger. Law always knew that even if Kidd had said no if Law had confessed, he will always love Eustass Kidd, that kidd was the only one he would trust to show his vulnerability. This therefore lead to law training hard to prove indirectly to Kidd that he was capable of being a good lover, hardworking, determined, loyal and even having god-like looks.

Law was snapped out of his walk down memory lane when he heard the name Eustass Kidd fly out of the director's mouth in desperation. "Wait! Redhead Eustass Kidd?! He's gonna act in this movie?!" Law's eyes brightened up like five year old having permission to get ice cream. "Y-yes… Eustass Kidd has agreed-"

"YES! I WILL GLADLY BE THE MAIN CHARACTER!"

"O-okay… Thank You for agreeing! I look forward to seeing you for the introduction in 3 days time at Ballroom 3 in Pines hotel." The director stuttered. With that, both stood to shake hands and then Law happily turned and bounced off in happiness while the director could only stare in awe and curiosity at Trafalgar Law's obvious happiness at hearing Eustass Kidd's name.

Law spent the next two days of Law's life were spent cooped up at at home, mainly his room, spazzing about how he was going to meet his crush 12 years apart. Law was in a trance all day long till he slept, rejecting any offers to go out from his friends, locking himself up to indulge in his happiness. Along with all the spazing, Law spent those two days planning what to wear, how to give a fabulous first impression and caressing magazine pages that had eustass Kidd on them like a crazed fangirl. Yes, Trafalgar Law had a stash of magazine pages that had photos of Kidd on it beside his bed, in a box. He even misused his privilege of being famous to get exclusive posters of Kidd and paste it all over his room walls and even bathroom walls. Trafalgar Law was a die-hard fan of Kidd, and likes to think himself as Kidd's number one fan.

This craziness stopped on the third day and was replaced by confidence and a little nervousness. The morning of the third day, Law woke up at 7am and started to get ready. He showered twice to make sure he got the sleep small off of him, then he took time to blow-dry his hair so that it was fluffy and soft, he then took another hour choosing his outfit and then finally went down to take a light breakfast. His breakfast consisted of coffee only a per usual, and then proceeded to leave the house at 10am. Law walked out of his house looking extremely sexy wearing a pair of black and white high-cut converse sneakers, black skinny jeans that complemented his cute ass and a white dress shirt that showed off his slim figure and tanned skin. He decided to take the public transport to the hotel so he also put on his disposable disguise made up of a black hoodie, sunglasses and a mustache. The train ride was half an hour followed by a 2 minute walk to the hotel, when he reached the ballroom entrance, he threw his disguise into the trashcan and was met by the director and his secretory. Doors creaked open loudly and he strolled in with confidence, his eyes scanned the room for Kidd and stopped at a spot of red up front the room and stared in awe. There was Kidd, his longtime crush staring back at him. Law was fighting back the blush he was developing under Kidd's intense stare, but continued to stroll towards Kidd's table, which was probably where his reserved seat was.

"Good Morning Eustass-ya~" Law couldn't help but check out the sex god in front of him. Those magazines Kidd was in had done nothing but fall short of showing Kidd's true beauty. Kidd looked even hotter than those magazine pictures of himself could. Up close, Law could see the toned body below that body-clinging red cotton shirt and the slim but muscular legs under those skinny black jeans. Law noticed how soft the fire red hair looked and had to stop himself from running his hands through those red locks. He then looked into those ruby red eyes, full of passion and clearly checking Law out. Law did a mini victory dance in his head and smirked. After all the self introductions from both parties, Law took a seat opposite of Kidd and gulped down the glass of water in front of him. No conversation was initiated between them while the director was on stage introducing all the actors and actresses and their roles. Law was staring into space while thinking of what to do when Kidd comes over to his place after this talk. Yes, law had planned all of this, he took the public transport just so he had an excuse to get Kidd to drive him home. Yes, Law becomes devious when it comes to getting what he wants, he will invite Kidd to his home and seduce him and maybe it will invoke something deep within Kidd, hopefully something to his benefit.

"...I look will be handing out your scripts very soon and will see you in 6 months time, and expect all of you to memorize the script by then. I want to thank especially Trafalgar Law and Eustass Kidd for accepting and acting in our movie. Thank you for your attention. There is a buffet right outside the ballroom, do please feel free to help yourself to it." Loud applause followed by the movement of people shuffling out of the room was heard and when most people were cleared from the ballroom, Kidd and Law stood up to face each other. "Are you going to eat Eustass-ya?"

"I guess I could… I have no plans for the rest of the day anyway." Law did another mental victory dance. _This means that Eustass-ya can probably drive me home and have dinner at my home… wonder what I should cook…_ "Do you want to have lunch together then? If you don't mind?"

"Y-Yea sure why not?" Kidd replied, and the both of them made their way out of the ballroom to the buffet table.

* * *

**Kidd's POV**

Kidd could see Law staring into no where particular, clearly not paying attention to the director's speech. not that Kidd was one to complain, he himself wasn't listening either, he was admiring the hottie in front of him. Law had grown a goatee and his chocolate locks looked so fluffy and soft. Law was a walking masterpiece, his tanned skin looked so delicious and smooth, Kidd wanted to stroke it. Kidd blushed and looked away, he was acting like a teenage girl seeing her big-time crush. Now that Kidd had the time to think and take a walk down memory lane, he suddenly remembered what it was like when he first met Law 12 years ago.

He remembered how he used to tease Law because Kidd thought that Law was one of those rich family kid whose world revolved around money and fame. He got annoyed from how Law could always brush him off like nothing and continue to read his medical book, but sometimes if Kidd were to look straight into those golden orbs, he would see the sadness and emptiness lying deep within it. Those times, Kidd felt as though he should, no, **must** be the one who will take away that sadness and fill the empty hole in Law's heart. As a result, Kidd would disturb and try to talk to Law all day long, and always ended up being brushed aside, not even an insult was thrown at him. Only the adults chided him for his language, but he didn't care about them. He **needed** Law to notice him so that he could ask him. this behavior of Kidd continued for about a few months until the fateful day of July 5th. They were halfway through the first scene of the day when Kidd was ordered to go sit in one corner and learn to get his head out of the gutter. The whole morning, Kidd was spacing out every 5 seconds instead of screaming rude comments every 10 seconds. Law was curious as to why Kidd was so quiet and spacing out every so often and decided to ask for a time-out to go question Kidd.

He walked towards the bench in the corner of the room occupied by Kidd who was staring into no where particular with great pain and emptiness reflected in those dull red orbs. Law felt a pang of sadness but tried not to be so serious about the situation and asked in a taunting but hesitant voice,"Hey Eustass, why the moodiness today? You aren't your usual annoying and boisterous self today. What's going on huh? Got a scolding from you mum this morning? ..he..." Law saw Kidd tensing up as well as tears starting to well up at the corners of his eyes. "Go away Trafalgar. I'm not in the mood for your teasing and insults."

"C'mon now Kidd!~ Are you too embarrassed to tell me why your mother gave you a morning scolding?" Law gave a half-hearted smirk and that was the last straw. Law was grabbed by the collar and pushed roughly against the wall. " Shut the fuck up Trafalgar! I told you I'm not in the mood to deal with you already!" Kidd gritted out painfully while tears streamed down his pale face, eyes filled with anger and great sadness. "If you want to know that badly. I'll tell you okay?! Today is the day of my parent's anniversary! They died because of a car accident! Now fuck off and be happy you have parents to pamper you! I'm not interested in your non-sincere pity." Law was let go of and Kidd slumped to his knees and cried silently with occasional sobs. "I-I don't need your stupid forgiveness and sympathy okay… so just go away and l-leave me alone to wallow in my sorrow…" Law was at a loss of what to do, so he kneeled on the ground and embraced Kidd. Kidd immediately threw his arms around Law and wailed softly, mumbling incoherent words of sadness. "Eustass-ya. I wasn't planning to pity you even if wanted me to. I just wanted you to know that I understand what you're going through. Whether you believe me or not, my parents died when I was 2, and I was told it was due to the mental and emotional stress they experienced taking care of me and the work they had. Now I live with my aunt in my parents' apartment… I'm not trying to compare my situation to yours and tell you that you shouldn't be upset because I experienced worse. All I'm asking you to do is to be happy and smile~ I know it's easier said than done, but I highly doubt your parents want to see their child mourning over their death when it clearly wasn't their child's fault. So cheer up~ I prefer to see the annoying Kidd rather than this fragile boy crying in my arms. You look cuter when smiling anyways~" Law smiled and loosened his grip on Kidd. "Hey now, let go of me and we can go to the toilet to get you freshened up~" Kidd let go of Law and Law stood up first and held his hand out to help Kidd get up from the floor.

They made their way to the toilet and after washing up, Kidd looked at Law and Law could see a light blush forming across Kidd's cheeks. As Kidd looked at Law, wanting to thank him for comforting him and helping him, he noticed wet blotches on Law's shirt. "I-I didn't mean to wet your shirt… sorry…" I feel so embarrassed right now!_ I can't believe I cried in front of him. He must think I'm a coward, a fragile little kid._ Law saw Kidd's puffy eyes fill with embarrassment and regret and quickly said,"Hey now Kidd, I don't find you cowardly in any way, in fact, I found you brave as you were able to confess to me about your past. I'm glad you did, because I'm sure you feel the same way as I do now, a big burden lifted off your shoulders right? I'm going to keep this as a secret, so don't worry about anyone finding out. Now let's go grab lunch and hang out before we have to shoot the remaining scenes for today." Law smiled at Kidd._ He looks so handsome and cute when he smiles… I wonder if anyone has ever told him that? He should smile more often…_ "O-Okay… Let's go then." Kidd smiled too.

They made their way down to starbucks on the first floor of the building to have lunch. Both Kidd and Law ordered Potato salad and a large cup of hot green tea latte, and found a place at a table in the corner. They started conversing about life and what were their future plans._ I never knew Law could be such a nice person to open up to and talk… He could be such a warm-hearted person if he wasn't all anti-social all the time._ An hour passed and their empty salad containers were sitting at the corner of their table, Kidd and Law engaged in a heated conversation about how both of them would want an opportunity to act in another movie together in the future and decided to exchange numbers to keep in contact with each other. Kidd and Law were both discussing about how they want to become renowned actors and about how Law had an ambition to become a model too. Another hour passed easily and it was time to head back up to continue shooting scenes. They took the elevator in silence and just before they reached the 21st floor, the floor of their studio, Kidd kissed Law on the cheek and grinned at him. " My mum used to always thank me with a kiss, so I'm showing you that I want to thank you too! I'm really glad that you helped me today!" The door opened just then and Kidd bounced out the elevator and started insulting the crew members as per usual while Law stood in the elevator looking stunned, touching his cheek and blushing. Since that fateful day, 5th July became the day Kidd had lost his precious ones but in return, he gained a new best friend he would treasure and remember forever.

Kidd was always seen with Law around the studio, talking happily, smiling and laughing at each other. Kidd found that he was slowly falling for the raven, but he decided that he would only confess to his crush the day the movie was completed and ready to be screened. Unfortunately, Law was sent overseas on the day of the movie screening and Kidd was upset, he regretted not confessing earlier and now, Law would probably find a pretty girl overseas and marry her. Kidd was devastated, but even so, he felt that he should be persistent and not give up his love on Law until he heard a 'yes' from Law's mouth. Thus, in the following 12 years, he worked hard to become a famed actor for Law to notice and remember him. He also observed that Law wanted to be number one and felt happy. He would admit that he felt Law was the only worthy opponent for himself and that he was glad to see that Law was doing well achieving his life goals, appearing one model magazine covers, teenage magazine and became the talk of the media industry. This made Kidd even more motivated to work harder, but in the midst of all the work he had, he forgot his sole purpose of working hard and his mind started assuming that he was working hard for the sake of himself. Basically, Kidd kind of forgot that he was in love with Trafalgar Law after 10 years, and 2 years later, this was where he was, sitting opposite of Law and staring at him. Kidd flushed and quickly jerked his face to the side._ I can't believe I forgot that he was my crush I worked so hard for to prove myself to him. Well, it wasn't like I completely forgot… I did always feel like i remember being close to someone and having special feelings towards that someone, but I just couldn't figure out who it was. I guessed after that trip down memory lane, my love for him has returned with double the force especially with how sexy and delicious Law looks. Ugh… What am I thinking?! I think I'm cra-_

Kidd was snapped out of his trance by the loud applause. He stared at his wine glass as people shuffled out of the ballroom and then coincidentally stood up at the same time as Law, and both of them shifted their gazes to each other. "Are you going to eat Eustass-ya?" Maybe I'll grab a snack before I head home and start reading the script… "I guess I could. I have no plans for the rest of the day anyway."

"Do you want to have lunch together then? If you don't mind?" Maybe I will know whether he has feelings for me or not of if he remembers our past at all… I guess it's worth a try. "Y-Yea, sure, why not?" Kidd leads the both of them out the ballroom to the buffet table.

* * *

**Third person's POV**

Law and Kidd queued up for the food and after getting their food, they found a tall table beside the window and started to dig in. After a few awkward bites, Law broke the silence. "If you don't mind Eustass-ya, could you bring me home? I didn't bring an umbrella when I took the train today, and there's a thunderstorm outside. I mean it's fine if it's too troublesome, I could ask someone else, but I mean- if you don't mind…" Law said shyly while pointing to the outside. "Yea sure~ Just show me the way later." The rest of their lunch was spent in silence. It was a short lunch as both of them weren't that hungry. They threw their plates away and headed to the hotel's drop-off point. "Erm… I guess you can wait for me here while I go get my car here."

"Yea sure Kidd."

Moments later, a red ferrari stopped in front of him and Law got in, sliding onto the soft leather passenger seat. "So where to?"

"I stay at Hillgrove Ave 8, house number 36."

"Oh…! I know where that is! My friend Killer stays on Ave 4."

"I see~ Interesting~" Law replied awkwardly. It wasn't like Law wanted it to be awkward between the two of them, it was just that Law wasn't used to talking to someone he had deep feelings for. The 18 minute car ride was again filled with silence. "Here we are."

"Thank You Eustass-ya! Do you want to come in have a drink? I want to repay you for the ride! You can park in front of the garage."

"Umm… If you don't mind."

Law exited the car to unlock his door and do some last minute house cleaning. He went to the door to take his sneakers off and Kidd concurrently entered the open door and stopped dead in his tracks, hand over his nose and mouth. In front of Kidd was a bent down Law, whose ass was high up in the air, moving from left to right as Law struggled to get his laces untied. Kidd started to imagine what the scene would look like if it was Law's naked ass doing that, and immediately, blood slowly dripped from his nose. "Are you okay Kidd?! Your nose is bleeding quite badly! Is it the dry and cold weather?! Take off your shoes and go sit on the sofa while I get you a box of tissue!" Law said anxiously while rushing to the storeroom.

Kidd took off his shoes, locked the door and then walked into the warm home. He was surprised by how clean and tidy this giant house was, not that it was a bad thing, it was just interesting. Even in his smaller apartment, Kidd didn't really bother to keep his things in their proper places until he was bored enough to tidy his mess up. The only room that was clean in his home was his kitchen because he took a lot of pleasure in cooking, and he especially loves to make pastries and desserts. He relished in the feeling of accomplishment after succeeding in making a difficult a difficult pastry like the macaroon or souffle. "Sorry to keep you waiting Eustass-ya~! I was changing, but here is your tissue box." Law passed the box to Kidd and when Kidd looked up, more blood threatened to drip from his nose. Law was wearing a thin, grey tanktop which showed off more of his tanned skin, slim figure and the his nipples that were probably hard from the cold air conditioning. "T-Thank you Law." Kidd stuttered. "Do you want japanese tea or coffee?"

"Tea will do" Kidd was muffled by the tissue held to his nose. As Law made his way to the kitchen to get their drinks, Kidd took his time to take note of the interior designing of Trafalgar Law's home. From where he was sitting, he could at least observe the obvious colour scheme of sparkling white, silver, black, gold and red with glass and chrome as the two main elements. The flooring was mostly grey marble and there were two stories to the home, a glass and chrome spiral staircase joining the two stories. The living room itself had a gigantic dark brown shag rug covering the entire flooring and on top of it was the long grey coloured modern-contemporary leather L-shaped sofa he was currently sitting on, and the there was a long knee-height coffee table made of black glass with a metal skeleton. 3 metres in front of the sofa was the 60 inch plasma television with high resolution and high definition sound systems all stuck onto the wall. Below the television was a big fireplace with photos of Law and his friends, as he scanned the pictures, he saw that the biggest photo frame in the middle of the fireplace was a picture of him and Law when they were young on the set. Both of them were smiling happily, Kidd's hand around law's waist while Law's arm was slung over Kidd's shoulders and both of them were giving the peace sign. Kidd felt elated, now he knew for sure that Law remembers him and now he was only left the job of making Law falling in love with him.

As Kidd continued to scan the living room, he noticed extremely tall glass panels that almost reach the ceiling with double-layered curtains drawn up at the two sides. The outside was like a garden, colourful flowers everywhere, a garden swing and a table with two chairs. To ensure privacy, there were tall fences and rose bushes surrounding the whole property. "Here is your tea Eustass-ya." Kidd got shock and carefully turned to take the tea cup into his hands. Kidd's cold hands made contact with Law warm ones and Kidd blushed. Kidd placed the cup down on the table and looked at the still standing Law curiously. "Aren't you gonna take a seat?"

"H-Hey Kidd… I have um… something I really want to ask you. You see, remember 12 years ago, the day you told me about your parents? And on that very day you also kissed me for the first time? Since that day, I've actually grown to fall in love with you, I wanted to tell you earlier but I was always afraid of what you would say… I still am, so I ran away and travelled overseas. Those 12 years wasn't spent in vain, I worked really hard in order to become famous just so you would notice me and I would be able to prove to you that I am capable of being a reliable lover. I loved you since young, and my feelings for you hasn't changed since then. I planned for you to come into my house to tell you this so that I would never have to regret any longer about not being able to tell you how I feel, so even if you say no… I will still love you… Kidd…" Beads of tears started to fall onto Kidd's hands throughout Law's confession. Kidd immediately stood up and wiped the tears away with his thumb. "H-Hey Law. Don't cry please… It makes me disheartened to know that you think so lowly of yourself." Kidd took a step closer to Law and said, " I would die to become your lover Law. I confess that I have also fallen for you ever since the day I opened up to you. I love you Law and I will gladly be your lover as of today, so please, don't cry anymore, it spoils your beauty." Kidd held Law's face in his two palms and leaned in to kiss Law and Law melted into the kiss. This was what Law always wanted, to have Kidd as his lover willingly, for Kidd to kiss him with this much love and passion.

Law closed his eyes and opened his mouth for Kidd's tongue to enter. Kidd explored the wet cavern known as Law's mouth and tasted the bitter taste of coffee and the sweet honey taste of Law himself, it was a sexy combination, like Law himself. Kidd coaxed Law's tongue to explore his mouth too and Law agreed readily. Law in return, could sense the natural taste of peach on Kidd's mouth. It was such a sweet and kinky combination; Peach and honey, it was so erotic. Their sweet, innocent kiss quickly turned into a heated one. One of Kidd's arms slung around Law's waist and pulled Law flush against his body while the other snuck under Law's tank top to caress the smooth, heated tan skin. His hands travelled even further up to pinch and rub Law's right nipple between his thumb and forefinger. "Nnnngg… Eustass-ya...haaa~ That feels wonderful~" Law moaned while arching his back into Kidd's body. Kidd smirked and let go of Law's nipple and pulled away from Law's mouth. "Kidd what are- ahhhhh~!" Law sighed in pleasure as Kidd began to suck on the patch of skin between the neck and shoulder until a red blotch on the area he sucked on had appeared. Kidd pulled away and admired the hickey he gave Law. "Now that I have marked you as mine, everyone would know who you belong to. You are now officially mine and I'm yours too" Kidd whispered seductively into Law's ears and gave his ear a small lick. Law turned crimson and blurted out, " D-Don't say such indecent things so loudly! / "

"But we're at home, all **alone**." Kidd blew cool air to Law's heated ear and plopped down onto the couch. "Now come here and sit beside me and we can watch some television. Law beamed and laid down beside Kidd with his head resting on Kidd's lap, the two of them looking all warm and cozy on the large couch. Kidd gulped down his warm japanese tea and reached for the tv remote behind the tea cup to switch on the tv. The tv came to life with vibrant graphics of a documentary on snow bears. Kidd put the remote beside him and started to stroke Law's head while watching the documentary.

After 10 minutes, he could hear light snoring coming from Law and he looked down to see Law curled up away from him, slightly shivering from the cold. Kidd smiled and carefully lifted Law's head and placed it softly back onto the couch. He decided to get a blanket so he went two the second floor where he assumed Law room was. He concluded that the double doors would lead him to Law's room so he went ahead and opened it hesitantly. *creak* The double doors swung open and Kidd's jaw literally dropped onto the ground. The room was** huge**. Huge was an understatement. Law's room was magnificent but what shocked him the most were the amount of posters stuck all over the walls and even ceiling. What was even more wonderful was when he took a closer look of those posters. His entire face flushed with embarrassment and his ego inflated by a whole lot. Exclusive posters of himself were all over the room and the one that caught his attention the most was an extremely sexy poster of himself on the ceiling right above Law's bed. It was a photo of Kidd shirtless, black skinny jeans and briefs hanging low on his hips, one hand stretched out along the length of his neck while his head was held high, ruby eyes staring heatedly into the camera, and the other hand placed on his clothed crotch and his thumb pulling down the black briefs slightly to expose more delicious pale skin. Kidd was so going question Law about his lewd collection of Kidd's pictures.

Kidd opened the doors of the large dark brown closet to find a relatively large and thick, red cotton blanket. He closed Law's room doors behind him and carried the blanket down carefully without tripping over the steps. When he reached the bottom of the steps, he grinned at the way Law was curled up against the back of the sofa, trying to press his body into the sofa to gather some warmth. Kidd placed the blanket on Law and watch in fascination as Law grabbed the blanket to wrap it around himself.

"5:53pm huh…" Kidd mumbled to himself as he checked his phone. Kidd thought that it would be a good idea to make dinner for the both of them and made his way to the kitchen. "Interesting… These are some really good quality kitchenware. I guess he cooking skills aren't that bad, after all it takes skills to be able to handle such exquisite kitchenware." He investigated what was available in the kitchen and was amazed at how the kitchen was pretty much stocked up of ingredients. "He must have went grocery shopping in the past two days… I think I'll make some simple spaghetti bolognese and caesar salad for dinner." Kidd told himself. He grabbed the required ingredients and got down to work.

Law woke up to feeling warm and cozy. Law yawned and took in the smell of tomato and chicken, and his stomach growled in response. "Smell really nice… I wonder if it's Kidd cooking or maybe Bepo came over… But bepo can't cook. I think I'll go check it out." Law kicked off his blanket and shuffled into the kitchen. Kidd was wearing Law's black apron and looked extremely handsome cooking in such a fluid manner. Law sneaked towards Kidd, encased Kidd in his arms and tiptoed to place a kiss on Kidd's cheek. Kidd turned around and placed a quick kiss on Law's lips. "Hey Law~ I hope you don't mind me cooking dinner for the both of us… Sorry I didn't ask you before using the kitchen, I just didn't want to wake you up because you looked so peac-"

"Shhh~ It's okay~ I would love to try whatever that is you're cooking because it smells delicious. Anyways, now that we're together, you're allowed to do anything you want in this home, you could even move in, I have too much spare space here waiting for you to fill them up." Law confessed as he placed his finger on Kidd's mouth. "Are you serious about me moving in? I would love to have someone to come home to…" Kidd smiled sweetly at Law while he took the hand on his mouth and kissed Laws palm and placed it on his cheek. Law blushed at how open Kidd could be sometimes. "Hehehe. I'll help you bring your things into** our** home tomorrow 'kay?" Law said happily while he took the plates and utensils out of their respective drawers and place them on the light-brown wooden table. Kidd placed the food on the table and filled their glasses with water and then sat down. Law and Kidd took the amount of food they wanted and started to eat. Kidd stared at Law chewing on his food, waiting for a comment about his cooking. "Mnnnnnn~ I would die for this cooking everyday Kidd!~ It's really delicious~ Mnnnn~!" Law commented with his mouth full of food. Kidd's ego was boosted by a whole lot just hearing Law's comment and decided to bring the question that has been on his mind the whole evening up. "Hey, Law, lemme ask you something."

"Mmmm? Sure… Kay. I'll answer anything you want."

Kidd smirked at Law's answer and said it. "Why is it that you have so many posters of me in your room and why is it that you choose my most erotic picture on the ceiling directly above your bed?" Law almost choked on his food when he heard Kidd's question and immediately gulped down his whole cup of water. "T-T-That is just my c-c-collection… It was for me to remember you and sometimes I would… erm… think of you while… g-getting o-off…" Law turned scarlet red and Kidd just smirked. "Didn't know my uke would be so dirty and erotic ne?~ Not that I'm complaining because I'm glad that thinking of me would make you find release but is it necessary now that I'm here? As your lover?"

"O-Of course not! ./. I was planning to throw them away tomorrow. I trust you Kidd, I believe that you'll be with me forever and that i wouldn't ever have to remember you through those pictures anymore. Believe me… please…" Law stuttered. "Hey now, don't get too serious about it, but I'm glad to know that you trust me. Know that I trust you wholeheartedly too Law, so let's hurry and finish this up so we can start removing those embarrassing A2 sized photos of me." Kidd reassured Law. The rest of dinner was spent on their plans in the future after Kidd had moved in.

After dinner and cleaning up the dishes, Kidd and Law went ahead to throw out all those posters and hidden stash of magazine cut-outs under Law's bed. Kidd was surprised to say the least at Law's size of collection of his pictures, he even went ahead to officially label Law as his number one fan at which Law blushed furiously at the label. After all the spring cleaning, they decided to take a shower **separately**, and then slept together on Law's bed. The next morning, Kidd and Law made pancakes for breakfast together and then headed off to Kidd's apartment to pack up the things Kidd was going to bring into their home. After officially moving in with Law, they spent the remaining days of December 2013 practicing their lines for the movie together. Of course, they also progressed in terms of relationships and engaged in handjobs and blowjobs until the day of Kidd's birthday, 10th January.

On the 10th January 2014, Law decided that he would surprise Kidd at night after both of them took their shower separately, to Kidd's disliking, but Law insisted on it. Law took a shower first and waited for Kidd to start showering before wrapping a wide and long piece of white satin ribbon around himself with the bow on his hard, dripping cock. He placed himself in a standing position into a black tall box that could accumulate his whole height and size, which was in the walk-in closet that he knew Kidd would enter after drying himself off. He made sure to blindfold himself with another piece of white satin ribbon and stood in the box until he heard the box cover being opened.

* * *

Kidd stepped into the walk-in closet and instantly saw a tall black box in the middle of the closet. He was curious of course and opened it. The box cover dropped onto the carpeted ground silently and Kidd immediately turned crimson red and became hard. Seeing Law blindfolded, and wrapped around by a white satin ribbon was his lewd dreams come true. He pulled at the knot at the back of Law's head to release the blindfold and was immediately greeted by liquid gold orbs filled with nothing but raw love and lust. "I decided that my first ever present to you would be giving up my virginity to you. Happy Birthday Eustass-ya~" Law said seductively as he stepped out of his box. Kidd immediately carried Law bridal style to their bed, placed Law carefully on the grey silk sheets that made up their bed. Kidd hovered over Law before swooping down to capture Law's lips with his. Kidd then bit and licked Law's hardened nipple through the satin ribbon across his chest. Kidd then trailed kisses and nips down Law's body to Law's aching and leaking erection and pulled the ribbon knot out with his teeth. Law cried at the immense pleasure as the satin ribbon was pulled off of him and produced friction in his most sensitive places. Kidd could have died the moment the noise of pleasure came out of Law's mouth. Kidd storked Law's erection hard and fast until Law came and then Kidd proceeded to prepare Law. The whole house were filled with their moans and chanting of each other's names. Their first time was sweet and slow and so full of passion. It was both Kidd's and Law's first time but apparently, Kidd had read online about how to go about doing this.

Since January 10th 2014, Law and Kidd did it at least once every 2 days. Whether it was hard and fast or slow and sweet, their lovemaking was always full with passion. They even did it in the shower, couch, kitchen island, coffee table, out on the garden swing. Their excuse of doing it so often was that they needed as much chemistry between them to shoot the movie properly. What a convenient excuse isn't it?

* * *

**14th February 2014**

Kidd snuck out early in the morning to his cruise ship to prepare for his and Law's Valentines Day celebration at night. He went out for grocery shopping to get the main ingredients for the menu he was preparing tonight. He was going to prepare fillet mignon as the appetizer, baked dijon salmon as the main course. For the dessert, he was going to bake macarons and chocolate lava cakes. He only needed to get fresh salmon, frozen steak, rose flavouring and vanilla beans, the rest of the ingredients were available in his own kitchen back on the cruise. After Kidd finished selecting and paying for the items, he headed back to the car to drive to the harbour. It was only a 15 minute car ride and Kidd parked his car at a public parking lot before running with his ingredients to his cruise ship which was docked specially at the entrance to the harbour. He was rushing to get his fresh salmon into the freezer onboard the cruise before it becomes unfresh.

He finally got onto the ship and quickly got the salmon into the freezer before sighing in relief and settling the rest of his groceries on the kitchen island. The kitchen was equipped with all the newest and best kitchenware, all of them nicely arranged to suit Kidd's demands. There were the best ovens, grill stove, knives and of course, the best ingredients from all around the world. There was another kitchen that was really big, enough to fill at least 10 people, and that was because he needed trusted chefs and helpers to help cook food when he held a big party on board his ship. But Kidd had his own smaller kitchen just for himself. He decided to get all the ingredients that don't need to be kept cold out first and arrange them according to their uses. He wanted to be as organized as possible so that he wouldn't make any mistakes and would be able to cook up a perfect meal for him and Law. It was 12 noon when he started to bake his macarons. He set the oven to preheat at 150⁰c. He then mixed the ingredients into the bowl and then separated half the mixture into another mixing bowl. The first bowl he added 2 drops of pink food colouring for the rose flavoured macarons and the other he added the vanilla beans into the other for the vanilla flavoured macaron. He then piped the two separate mixtures onto 4 large parchment papers which he then put into 2 separate ovens to bake for 25 minutes. While the macarons were baking, he started to work on the vanilla and rose buttercream filling. He scooped both completed buttercream batter into two separate piping bags and placed it in the fridge. The macarons came out the oven and he placed them into the fridge as well, those two items would be sitting there until dessert time that night.

**12:55pm**

He placed the frozen stake out to thaw. While he was doing that, he fried onions, made mashed potatoes and boiled the wine sauce which was going to be put onto the steak. He left all the cooked food in a moist and warm room specially made to keep food moist and warm for a few hours. The now thawed steak would only be grilled before Law comes to preserve the freshness.

**2:05pm**

Kidd started to boil the long beans for the baked salmon dijon dish and cook some flavoured rice to go with the beans and salmon. He set the oven to preheat at 200⁰c. He then mixed in the parsley and breadcrumbs into one bowl, and mustard, honey and butter into another and set the two bowls aside.

**3:20pm**

Kidd chopped up the dark chocolate and milk chocolate in the ratio of 3:1 and melt the chocolate in a double boiler. He preheat another oven to 220⁰c. He then added butter, flour and confectioners sugar into the chocolate mixture and stirred the ingredients until it was smooth and thick, without clumps of flour. He added a few drops of orange extract just to add more dynamic to the flavour. He divided the melted chocolate equally into 6 custard cups and put it into the oven to bake for 14 minutes.

**3:57pm**

The lava cakes were ready and he took it out of the oven and placed it in the moist room where the other foods were at. He then opened the windows to get rid of the smell in the kitchen and proceeded to take a much needed shower to wash off the oily, fishy smell off of him.

* * *

Law woke up to an empty bed that morning and went down to check whether Kidd was making breakfast for the two of them. He made his way to the kitchen expecting Kidd to be there, humming to himself while making breakfast, instead, Law walked into an unoccupied kitchen with a stack of blueberry pancakes sitting on the dining table. Blueberry pancakes were Law's favourite pancakes, so Kidd would often make it for the two of them. He walked to the stack of pancakes that were still warm and saw a note at the side of the plate. "Come to the harbour at 5:30pm later, someone will bring you to my cruise ship. Dress nice~ Love, Kidd. Happy Valentines Day." Law read the note out. Law smiled and sat down to eat his pancakes. He was giddy with happiness over how he would finally get to Kidd's cruise ship. He had always wanted to go on a cruise with his loved one and have dinner alone on the deck while the moon and stars shone above them, where it was peaceful and quiet like the whole world belonged to the two of them. Law was hoping that was what Kidd was going to do plus the sex afterwards. Law grinned to himself, he had a few cute ideas on how to celebrate Valentines Day with Eustass Kidd and he was excited to see what Kidd thought of it.

Law took a long shower to make sure he smelled nice, dried his hair and left their home wearing a pair of grey skinny jeans and a black dress shirt at around 1pm. For his plan to succeed, he had to go shopping for the items first. He called his good friend Nami whom he trusted the taste of pick out the right things he required for his gift to Kidd. Nami and Law met at the train station at 1:30pm and entered the large departmental store. The immediately headed to the lingerie section, followed by some kinky cosplay store where he bought a maid's outfit and a pair of cat ears and tail. He even went to the extent of getting a custom made frilly, black collar with a golden bell and Kidd's name on it. He then bought some expensive dark chocolate and then went back to his home with Nami to prepare one of his gifts there. At around 5pm, Kidd and Nami left the house and Law made his way to the harbour.

* * *

**4:53pm**

Kidd finished taking a shower and drying his hair, he wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a long-sleeve, wine red shirt. "Shit… only 37 minutes left before Law comes." Kidd scowled and quickly ran to the kitchen. He put on his apron and started to brush the honey-mustard mixture onto the salmon fillets and the sprinkled the tops of the fillets with the breadcrumb mixture. He put the seasoned salmon into the preheated oven and while waiting for the salmon to bake, he started grilling the steak to a done state.

**5:16pm**

The salmon had finished baking and the steak was ready to be removed from the grill. He placed 4 pieces of meat onto 4 different warm plates. He ran into the moist room to get the beans, mashed potato and wine sauce out. He started to work on the display of his food on his plates. The spoon of mashed potato was placed at the corner of each plate, beside the meat. For the fillet mignon, he poured a ladle of sweet wine sauce onto the two pieces of moist steak and then placed the fried onions beside the mashed potatoes. Next, for the baked salmon dijon, one spoon of the flavoured rice was placed beside the mashed potatoes and Kidd sprinkled some chopped parsley onto the salmon.

**5:23pm**

He used a clean piece of cloth to wipe away the spots of oil and sauce that had dripped onto the rim of the plates to make the display of the dishes look even more exquisite than it already was. He then took out the macaron bases from the fridge and piped the respective buttercream fillings into the rose and vanilla based macaron cookies. He ended up with 20 rose and vanilla macaron each but only stacked 5 of each onto a mini display platter. The chocolate lava cake would be prepared later as it had to be consumed right after it's been taken out of the moisture room.

**5:27pm**

Law had reached the harbour and was escorted by an old man dressed in a suit to a mini cruise ship. The cruise ship looked small and cute, and Law was bubbling with excitement to see how the ship looked like from the inside. He was escorted up the steps onto the deck which was lighted with dangling lights surrounding the entire deck and a single round, white clothed table at the sun was just setting and it was a beautiful shade of red and orange, kind of like Kidd's hair… Law thought amusedly. The setting was so dream like, the table had a bouquet of red, pink and white roses with cutlery and white cloth folded neatly on the table. He was told to take a seat and the old man disappeared into the door leading to the rooms inside. Law put down his shopping bags from just now and sat back in his chair, tilting his head to the sky wondering what will happen now and where was Kidd. Suddenly, the ship jerked a little and he could feel the ship moving forward, towards the open sea. He was so thrilled by it that he ran to the railing surrounding the deck and looked overboard to the sea water getting cut by the ship gliding across it. He was so enthralled by the notion that he didn't realise Kidd entering the deck and coming behind him to slip his arms around him and placing a kiss on his exposed neck.

**At the same time [5:27pm]**

Kidd placed all of the food onto the middle tray of the tray cart and pulled up the curtain to hide all the food. He then picked a bottle of rose wine and put it into an ice bin and placed them on the first tray of the tray cart. He rolled the tray cart out of the kitchen and onto the deck. When he first entered the deck, he panicked for a moment because he didn't see Law at the table and the ship was moving already, but as he scanned the deck, he found Law staring at the waters, eyes gleaming with excitement and curiosity. Kidd gave a warm smile and took off his apron and draped it over his chair, he then pushed the tray cart and pressed down its stoppers to make sure it didn't roll of the deck, and then he walked towards Law and engulfed him from behind.

**5:32pm**

"Please be careful Law. I don't want to have you falling off my cruise ship, I'm worried you will. You're staring too intently at the waters that you unconsciously lean your body forward, trying to get closer to the water." Kidd whispered beside Law's ears. "Even if I** do** fall into the dangerous sea, I know that you will come and save me. It's a given. I believe you will, no matter how long you take." Law said while turning to give Kidd a kiss. Kidd kissed back but pulled away before it got out of control. "We'll save all the passion for** later**~ Now lets go have the dinner I took so long to prepare." Kidd whispered huskily into Law's ears. Law blushed but nodded, walking hand in hand with Kidd back to the table. Kidd took out the rose wine popped the cork and filled his and Law's wine glass with it. He then took out the fillet mignon from under the cloth and placed it in front of Law and himself. "It's Fillet Mignon. I hope its cooked well. ^_^" Kidd said nervously as Law cut a piece of the steak and chewed on it. "Mmmhmm~ This is really delicious~ The sweet wine sauce and the soft, moist beef is really nice together~" Law caressed his cheeks while chewing on his food in happiness.

Kidd was praised yet again for the baked salmon dijon. When Kidd pulled out the macarons from underneath the cloth, Law's golden eyes shined even brighter than the dull sunset. "The pink one is rose flavoured and the white one is vanilla flavoured." Law snatched the rose macaron sitting on top of the stack of 10 macarons and took a bite. Law's taste buds were tingling with joy and happiness. The macaron cookie melted in his mouth, the rose flavour flooding his senses, sweet and flowery. "Mmmhhmmm~! This is the best macaron I've ever tasted! I love the rose flavour! You better have extras Eustass-ya. This flavour is too good to not be eaten!" Law rubbed his cheeks in joy. Kidd laughed at Law's threaten and took a bite out of the vanilla macaron. "Wait here, I have one more thing." Kidd said, but his words fell on deaf ears as Law continued to spaz over the delicious rose macarons. Kidd ran into the kitchen and took out the chocolate lava cakes and placed it on two square plates. He went to the freezer to take out vanilla ice cream and scooped 2 scoops of ice cream onto the lava cake. He then drizzled some hershey's chocolate syrup onto the ice cream. he brought the top plates out and place it in front of Law and himself. "It's chocolate lava cake with vanilla ice cream and more chocolate syrup on top." Law took a bite of it and almost died. His mouth was assaulted with the rich taste of chocolate and vanilla mixed together. It was heaven. Thick chocolate running down his tongue to his throat and into his stomach. Law could die a happy man right now, the lava cake was so delectable. "Eustasss-yaaaa~ I'm going to die from this chocolatey goodness… mmmm~ First the fabulous rose macaron, and now this rich chocolate heaven~! Are you trying to make me crave for more and become fat?" Law joked and Kidd couldn't help but laugh along. "You lack fats anyways Trafalgar. It's a good thing you're eating a lot now." Kidd smirked at Law and Law pouted. "Hnn." Law made a noise as he continued to consume his Lava cake. They small talked about how Kidd got this ship and how LAw had always wanted to eat under the stars, on a cruise ship like what they were doing. They drank their wine and chatted under the stars, by the time they finished their wine, it was 8pm at night.

"Let's go! I want to see what the inside of your ship looks like~!" Law declared. Kidd stood up and held out his hand to Law to signal he wanted to leave. Law took his shopping bags with one hand and took Kidd's hand in another. "What's in those bags?" Kidd asked curiously "You'll see what it is** later at night**." Law smirked. Kidd could only anticipate to finding out what it is. "There are about 5 guest rooms here on board and each one has its own bathroom. There is a large kitchen for the chefs to use during large parties and there is my kitchen which is only for me to use. The last room with the double doors is now our room and it has a really big bathroom inside. There is even a balcony outside the bedroom and the windows can slide open and close." Kidd led Law to their room and opened the double doors. Law pushed the doors aside and took a step in. He stared in awe as he took in the beauty of the room. The bedroom flooring was a dark red plush carpet kind of material. There was a king-sized bed in the middle of the back wall of the room, cream coloured satin sheets covering the entire bed. There were two wooden nightstands beside the bed and a chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling, giving the room a warm feeling. Law took off his shoes at the entrance of the room and made his way to the bathroom. He opened the double white doors to the bathroom and was greeted with the lavender smell of the air freshener. The bathroom had turquoise coloured tiles as flooring, a large bathtub, a large shower room, a long sink and a toilet seat.

Law put down his shopping bags and dragged Kidd into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. "Let's take a bath now Eustass-ya~" Law gave a seductive smile and Kidd immediately turned on the water to fill the tub with hot water. He added a few drops of lavender body oil into the tub to make it smell nice and relaxing. Kidd turned around to find Law already undressed, in his glorious naked form. Law blushed a little under Kidd's heated stare and his blush intensified as he watched Kidd undressing too, slipping those jeans down his slim but muscular legs. Law got semi-hard just by thinking of what was probably going to happen in the tub. Kidd stopped turned off the water tap and relaxed into the hot water. Law walked slowly towards the large bathtub and sat himself opposite of Kidd trying not to show Kidd his erection. Kidd smirked and grabbed Law's arm, pulling Law to sit between his legs. Law flushed at the feeling of Kidd's erection poking his lower back. Law suddenly had the urge to play with Kidd and lifted his hips slightly to rub Kidd's erection between his butt cheeks. "Nghhh… Aren't you eager today hmm?" Kidd bit Law's ears and circled his arms around Law's waist to grab onto the half-hard erection. "Getting hard just by looking at me strip? Hmmm? Law? Aren't ya having some dirty thoughts of what I'll be doing to you now? In this bathtub?" Law sucked on Law's neck, leaving a hickey. "Mnnnnghhh~ Kidd~ No sex now...ahhhhhh~ Later… I have a.. haaa~ surprise for you~..." Law moaned out breathily. "I look forward to seeing what is it you have for me. So now I shall just give you a handjob kay?" Kidd emphasized on the word 'handjob' by stroking Law's now hard cock slowly. Law arched into the touch.

Kidd was really curious as to what Law had prepared for him so he made sure to make this handjob quick. He used on hand to play with Law's nipples and one hand to stroke Law's cock, all the while licking and nipping at Law's ear shell. Law was in a mess, arching his back so much looking like a bow, eyes shut in overwhelming pleasure. He came undone when Kidd ran a thumb over his slit and pinched his nipple at the same time. "K-Kidd.. C-cummin.. I'm cumm… ahhhh~~" Ribbons of cum spurted out into the water, making it slightly murky. Law came down from his high and leaned back against Kidd's chest. Kidd stood up and carried Law out of the water and placing him on the sink to dry him off with a towel. "Kidd… you're still hard… Is that really okay?" Law breathed out. "I'm too curious about your surprise to care about it right now…" Kidd said while giving Law a quick kiss on his lips. "Hmmm… okay… Go outside and sit on the bed while I prepare. Don't wear anything out." Law smirked. Kidd raised his non-existent eyebrows at Law and made his way out and closed the door behind him. Law locked the doors and opened up his shopping bags. He placed his maid's outfit in one corner for tomorrow morning and he took out his lingerie to put on now. After putting it on, he grabbed a white, fluffy bathrobe and tied it around himself, he unlocked the door and walked out, grabbing a piece of expensive chocolate he bought.

Kidd was sitting on their bed, shivering slightly from the air conditioning. He heard the bathroom door unlock and immediately turned his gaze towards it. Out came Law, wearing his white fluffy bathrobe, gripping onto the bathrobe opening tightly together, face as red as a tomato. Kidd was wondering whether Law wanted to hide his nudity or something, but again, Kidd had seen him nude like a thousand times before, and Law wasn't one to be self-conscious about his body, and- "Eustass-ya~" Law purred, voice like silk. Kidd looked up to stare at the fluffy bathrobe, sliding down to the ground, exposing that delicious body underneath it. Kidd immediately pinched his nose, preventing blood from dripping out. His cock becoming erect in that instant.

In front of him was Law, wearing a pretty little Translucent White Sheer Elegant Nightgown Lingerie and a pair of silk white panties, his sun-kissed skin complemented by the white. The nightgown lingerie showed off Law's slim figure while the panties clearly showed Law's erection, the head peaking a little out of the panty elastic. Law walked towards their bed, swaying those hips and entrancing Kidd like a hypnosis. Law got on the bed, crawled to Kidd and got planted himself on Kidd's lap. " This is my gift to you Eustass-ya~ I hope you like it. Touch me, violate me, use me, fuck me like the slut I am. I deserve it for wearing something so obscene." Law moaned out, grinding Kidd." Kidd's eyes immediately turned into those of a predators, full of lust and anger. He pushed Law onto the bed and leaned down to lick and whispered harshly into his ear, " You are not a toy Law. I am not going to fuck you, I'm going to make love to you. Don't ever think so low of yourself. I agree that your outfit is obscene, but I fucking love it, especially those silk panties." To emphasize his point, Kidd rubbed Law's erection through those panties. "Ahnnnn~ K-Kidd… I was just joking… I know I'm not your toy. I know that you love me. now stop looking so serious and touch me already, before I explode." Law almost cried from pleasure as Kidd started to suck on Law's nipple through the sheer, while his hand started to palm Law's erection through the silk. Kidd stopped for a moment to slide the nightgown off of Law's body, the nightgown accidentally brushing against Law's dusky, pert nipples. " Nghhhh~" Law moaned at the sensation.

Kidd was admiring the view in front of him, Law in a writhing mess face flushed, his mouth opened, panting, a string of drool at the corner of his mouth, nipples wet and hard from Kidd's saliva and teasing. "You would look a thousand times more delicious without those pretty panties though." Kidd voiced his thoughts out on accident. "Then take them off Kidd~" Law huskily replied. Kidd glomped Law and started to kissed feverishly, sucking and nipping on those succulent lips until they became red and swollen, Kidd pulled away and started to trail kisses down Law's neckline, sucking on a particular spot that got Law mewling in pleasure. Kidd then continued littering kisses down that tanned body when a hickie formed on Law's neck, sucking and nipping on Law's right nipple and then giving the same treatment to Law's left nipple. Law was arching off the bed, moaning for more and for Kidd to stop teasing and to fuck that tight hole of his, asking Kidd to hurry up and help him find release. Kidd decided that play time was over, the real thing starting now. Kidd kissed his way down to Law's covered erection, sucking on the length through the cloth, at the very same moment, Law screamed in pleasure for he finally got his wish. Kidd could feel Law's cock, pushing against those silk panties, dying to feel more of Kidd's mouth. Kidd was becoming impatient too, so he decided it was finally time those panties went away. He pulled the panties by the elastic down with his teeth, letting it go when Law's cock was exposed. The elastic snapped back and pushed back against Law's sack. Kidd slid the panties off those smooth tanned legs and looked back up to Law. Kidd was mesmerized. What he saw was enough for him to cum at the spot. It was all of what he saw just now in addition of the flushed, erect cock, drops of precum shining under the light. Kidd reached out to slide his thumb across the slit and Law came immediately, screaming Kidd's name, spurting out white ribbons of cum. "Ahhhhhnnnn~! Kidd!"

**I hope you enjoyed that! There is a next chapter! Please review and tell me your thoughts about it XD Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

Law came down from his high and his vision readjusted. He saw Kidd looking at him with such passion and hunger, eyes full of lust he would probably drown in. It was scary. Law's eyes scanned Kidd and noticed Kidd's erection standing proudly between those pale, strong thighs, and on instincts, Law sat up and bent down so that he could suck on Kidd's erection like a piece of candy. "Fuckk… Law… Your mouth feels- ahhhh~ great-... but I want to cum in you instead. Law smirked and released his mouth from Kidd's erection with a 'pop' sound. Law saw Kidd reaching for the nightstand, probably to get lube, and Law readjusted his position to all fours, with his ass sticking high in the air. Kidd turned back and was surprised to see Law in such a degrading position, but smirked. "So eager...Trafalgar." Kidd whispered into Law's ears, Law's first name rolling off Kidd's tongue like honey. "Nnnnn" Law groaned in anticipation. Kidd squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his hand inserted a finger into the cherry-coloured puckered hole in front of him. "So amazing… You're sucking my finger in so hungrily."

"Haaaa~ Just hurry up Eustass-ya…" Law sighed in pleasure. They did it so often that Law didn't feel any pain at penetration. "If you say so… but today we're not fucking. We're gonna make love. Sweet, slow, euphoric love." Kidd whispered sweetly into Law's ears. Law smiled at those words, he loved it when Kidd was being sweet boyfriend, not that Kidd wasn't already a great boyfriend. "F-Fine… but just hurry it up with the preparation… It's not like I really need it anyways…" Law complained. "Tskk…" Kidd scowled and took out his finger. Law started to panic, he thought he made Kidd angry, and he absolutely didn't want to. It was his fault if today was going to be ruined. "E-Eustass-ya! I didn't mean to make you angry! I was just ex- Ahhhnnn!" Law's apology was cut off when Kidd shoved his huge erection into Law's hole and immediately hit his sweet spot. Kidd held onto Law's hips tightly, a bruise likely to form there, while pistoning in and out of that tight heat. Kidd leaned on the small tanned back of Law and started to nip Law's earlobe. Law was scratching the silk sheets under him in ferocity. "Kidd…" Law moaned in pleasure. "Let's cum together…" Kidd smiled at the request and straightened his back to have space to flip Law over so that he could see Law's face when he came.

After being flipped over, Law was now undoubtedly feeling extremely vulnerable and exposed. Kidd became even harder if it was possible at seeing such an erotic display of Trafalgar Law. The once cold and anti social boy, so pink and hot. Law had a string of drool at the corner of his mouth, face flushed all the way down the neck, nipples wet, perked, pink and shiny from the saliva and sucking. The tip of his cock wet with precum, his cock flush with a shade of pink. Kidd was brimming with lust, but he already promised Law that it would be slow and passionate tonight, so Kidd suppressed his animalistic side down and started to rock his hips back and forth, in a large movement. Slowly but steadily, Kidd pulled his cock out until only his tip was left inside and readily pushed back in, balls deep, filling Law up while rubbing against sweetly against his prostate. "Ahhnnn~ It's so deeeppp~ Eustass-ya~" Law struggled to comment with all the pleasure pouring down on him. Kidd smirked and started to create a steady rhythm. The room wasn't filled with with screams and loud moans, instead, it was filled with mewls from Law and quite groans from Kidd, it was lovely, sweet love making. After a few minutes of thrusting into Law, Kidd bent down and started to kiss Law passionately, he also slid a hand between their bodies and pump Law's erection. At that moment, Law moaned Kidd's name and came on Kidd's hand and their stomachs, clenching onto Kidd's engorged erection, also sending Kidd overboard and Kidd came inside of Law. "Happy Valentine's Day Law…" Kidd sighed out and smiled, pulling out of Law. Law groaned at the lost and replied, "Happy Valentine's Day to you too Kidd…" Law cuddled against Kidd's muscular, pale chest and immediately fell asleep in the protective warmth known as Eustass Kidd. Kidd smiled and kissed Law's forehead before wrapping his arms around Law and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**The next morning [15th Feb 2014]**

Law woke up at 10am that morning and decided to get ready for his second present. Kidd would probably wake up at 11am, but just to make sure, Law slid away from Kidd's warmth and took a shower in a guest bathroom to make sure he didn't wake Kidd and ruin his surprise. He blow dried his hair and slid into the room to check on Kidd. "Pheew. He isn't awake yet… looks like I have about another 30 minutes…" Law said to himself with a sigh of relief. Law took out the costume left in his shopping bag and put it on. He then proceeded to make pancakes for breakfast. As you might have guessed already, Law's second present was indeed serving Kidd breakfast in bed while wearing a maid's costume. By 10:53am, Law was done with the pancakes. He then stacked 2 pancakes onto 2 plates each and put them onto a small tray cart, and then he put a can of whip cream and a bottle of chocolate and placed them on the tray at the bottom. He pushed the tray cart out of the kitchen and made his way to the master bedroom.

* * *

Kidd woke up at 11:50am and noticed the lost of warmth beside him. "Law's probably making breakfast…" Kidd thought to himself out loud. After a few minutes of laying down, he decided to go and find Law, so he sat up and almost got off the bed when coincidentally the doors opened. At the door was standing Trafalgar Law in a midnight black lacey maid's outfit, pushing a mini tray cart with pancakes and some toppings in. "Good morning Eustass-ya!~" Law said cheerily. "I decided to make you breakfast in bed… in a cute little maid's outfit… with a equally lacey black thong that you'll get to see later~" Law smirked. Kidd became semi-hard just thinking about what he'll be doing later with Law. Law stopped the tray cart beside Kidd's side of the bed and bent down to get the whip cream and chocolate syrup out from the bottom tray. Bent down, Kidd could see the lacey thong in between those cute butt cheeks and could see a peek of the balls hanging loosely in the lace. He reached out to caress Law's tanned ass and started to massage it, his hand slowly sliding down to touch Law's balls. Sadly, Kidd's hand was stopped by Law, "Food first Eustass-ya, and sex later~" Law teased Kidd. Kidd pouted and Law couldn't help but kiss him because it was just too cute. Law noticed the untouched expensive bar chocolate at the nightstand that he forgot to use last night and made a mental note to use it later. Law squeezed a generous amount of whip cream on each of the stacks of pancakes and drizzled a little of chocolate sauce on it. Law handed one plate to Kidd and grabbed his plate and plopped down on the other side of the bed. They started to dig in and Kidd complimented on Law's cooking skills while Law blushed like a highschool girl, denying the fact and stating that Kidd's cooking was way better than his. Kidd just laughed.

After breakfast, Kidd immediately snatched the plate away from Law's hands and placed them on the tray. He then pulled Law on top of him and started to kiss him and feel up Law's short maid's outfit. Law pulled away and reached forward to the chocolate bar and sat up straight. "Whaatt? Law? What are ya doing… hmmm?" Kidd questioned Law. "I'm giving a use to these chocolates that I forgot to use last night." Law said irritatingly while ripping off the wrapping on the chocolate. He finally tore the golden wrapping off and broke a small piece of dark chocolate off and popped it into his mouth. He bent down and kissed Kidd passionately, opening his mouth to Kidd and transferring the piece of chocolate between their hot caverns. The chocolate was melting and in addition to their own tastes, the concoction of chocolate, peach from Kidd and honey from Law was just sexy and pretty. They sucked at each other tongues like it was the best thing on earth and eventually, the chocolate disappeared and they both lacked air so they pulled away, panting heavily, a string of drool in between the tongues. So erotic. Kidd flipped the both of them over so that he was on top of Law and reached for the can of whip cream. He then slid himself lower to suck on Law's nipples through the clingy lace and was rewarded with a sweet mewl from those The succulent lips of Law. Kidd played with the other nipple, rubbing it through the lace between his index finger and thumb. Law's mewls turned into moans and groans. "Nghhh~ Eustass-ya… I- ahhhn~ want more…" Law moaned. Kidd slid a hand under Law's waist and pulled him up into a sitting position and tugged the hem of Law's outfit to signal him to raise his hands so that he could take it off.

Law raised his hands high above his head and Kidd pulled the dress impatiently over Law's head and hands. "Nnnnn...ahhhhaa~" Law arched his back and cried out when the rough material of lace rubbed against his hard nipples. "So sensitive Law~" Kidd huskily said while throwing the dress onto the floor and laying Law back down onto the bed.

Kidd grabbed the can of whip cream and shaked it thoroughly to get the cream inside nice and fluffy. He then squirted the whip cream onto Law's nipples. He placed the cream back onto the tray and leaned down to lick hesitantly at the cream. Feeling more confident at the idea, he licked up all the whip cream on one nipple at one go, causing Law to arch his back and scream Kidd's name out. Law was hard, and his erection was pressing against the lacey thongs painfully. Kidd smirked and decided that he was going to be quick today, so he quickly cleaned up the other nipple and lowered himself further down to meet Law's erect manhood, pressing painfully against those black thongs. Kidd was admiring how the black lace made Law's cock look even more sexy, not that it wasn't already damn fucking sexy already. He could clearly see the erection through the lace, flushed and a pearl of precum at the tip. He nipped and bit at the tip of the cock through the panty and Law screamed. "Kidd… just hurry up… I need it hard and fast today… I'm going to kill you if you don't fucking hurry it up." Law bit out. Kidd scowled and pulled the black lacey thong down Law's legs in one swift movement, causing Law to scream in pleasure again when the lace roughly pulled against Law's cock. Kidd then sucked the tip into his mouth and pressed his tongue against the slit, leading to Law bucking his hips into the skilled tongue. Kidd didn't stop Law from fucking his mouth and proceeded to prepare Law. He stuck a finger into the puckered, cherry-pink hole and realised that it was still loose from their previous night's activity. He then stuck two and then three fingers into Law's hole and made scissoring movements to stretch the skin. Kidd pulled his mouth away from Law's cock and pulled his fingers out of the hole. Law's groan at the lost of both pleasures was immediately replaced by a gasp and scream when Kidd thrust his engorged erection into his tight hole. Kidd snapped his hips back and forth, no longer trying to contain the beast inside of him, pistoning in and out of Law like Kidd was going to break him into two. But Law could take it, Law could do more than take it in fact, Law was embracing the pleasure, moaning wantonly like a bitch in heat. " Fuckk… Law… You're still so tight even after sex last night. You're clenching so tightly around me… trying to milk me." Kidd huskily said into Law's ear. Law could only shut his eyes tightly while chant Kidd's name over and over again, unable to string a coherent sentence.

If a person were to enter their room right now, they would probably drown and get shocked from the lust hanging heavily in the air. It was so animalistic yet amazing, the way Kidd was pounding relentlessly into Law's tight ass, and the way Law was clinging on to his sanity, gripping and scratching Kidd's back. Law pressed his heels into Kidd's back, pushing Kidd deeper into him. Kidd hit Law's prostate and Law screamed, "Kidddd!~~ M-Moreee…~!"

"Look at you. Fucking Trafalgar. Screaming my name like a fucking slut." Kidd smirked pound into Law even harder, hitting Law's prostate dead on at every thrust. After a few thrusts, Law and Kidd came at almost the same time. Law was in euphoria, his mind blank, mouth wide open, silently screaming Kidd's name and his ring of muscles clenching around Kidd's cock, trying to milk him dry. White ribbons of cum fell onto both their stomachs and chests. Kidd came when he felt how tight Law's hole was squeezed around his erection and spilled his seed inside of Law. Kidd collapsed onto Law and slowly pulled out. Law came down from his high and opened his eyes to see Kidd calming down as well. Kidd didn't know what got into him at that moment, but he kissed Law lightly on the lips and whispered lightly, "Thank You…Law."

"Thank You too Eustass-ya~" Law said a little unsteadily. Kidd started to run his fingers through those soft chocolate locks and massage Law's scalp lightly. Law became drowsy under Kidd's feather-light touches, and eventually fell into a deep slumber. When Kidd deemed that Law was sound asleep, he got off the bed to put on a pair of boxers laying on the floor and started to clean up their room. Kidd pushed back the tray cart into kitchen, he then went back into the room and dumped all the dirty clothes into the laundry basket outside the toilet. Law could probably wear his clothes anyways, and those lingerie could be used in future, onboard. Kidd took a shower afterwards and when he was done, he told his butler to dock the ship. Kidd proceeded back into their room and lay on his side of the bed to watch Law sleep, admiring the other actor up close.

* * *

**1:58pm [15th Feb 2014]**

Law woke up and opened his eyes groggily to see Kidd awake and looking at him. "Eustass-ya, why are you up already?" Law questioned Kidd with a puzzled look. "Hmmm… I didn't sleep at all… just didn't feel like…" Kidd replied with a distant look on his face. Law had a small frown but he leaned up to kiss Kidd lightly on the lips before getting off the bed and shut himself in the bathroom. After about 15 minutes, Law was out of the bathroom with only a fluffy towel wrapped loosely around his hips, hanging **dangerously** low on those lean hips. Law could feel Kidd's heated stare boring holes into his skin and blushed. He treaded on dangerous waters as he walked towards the closet while swaying his hips seductively from left to right, purposely bending down, ass up high in the air to pull out the bottom drawer to get a pair of red underwear that belonged to Kidd. Pfft… who else would buy such a fucking bright red underwear without feeling like a clown. Law thought sarcastically and rolled his eyes. He then reached for a pair of black slim jeans that hugged his legs nicely and then decided to wear a longsleeved red shirt the hung off his right shoulder nicely. He pushed the door shut and walked to Kidd, having that idiotic smirk on his face all the while. Kidd immediately pulled Law down onto his lap to touch him, rubbing his nipples and sucking on his tender skin, leaving new hickeys. "Ahhhh~ Eustass-ya… later… n-not… a-ahnn now…~" Law complained softly. "Heh. I know. I asked my butler to dock the ship just now, we should go now." Kidd gave a last lick to Law's neck and scooped Law up to carry him bridal style out of the room and towards the deck.

**2:30pm [15th Feb 2014]**

"Before I forget Eustass-ya~ This is your last Valentine's Day gift from me~" Law said cheerily while pulling out an envelope he snuck into his pocket. Kidd looked curiously at the envelope before tearing the lid off and taking its contents out. He scanned through the contents and was immediately sporting an erection and nosebleed. In his hands were clear photos of Law in his maid's outfit doing severely erotic poses. Kidd's phone suddenly vibrated in his back pocket and he took it out.

_One message from Trafalgar Law_. Kidd looked questioningly at Law. Law just smiled and asked him to put on his earphones. Kidd clicked on the message and saw a video. He clicked on it and increased the volume. On the screen, was Law with kitten ears, tail and a collar and bell with Kidd's name on it. The video showed Law stripping, leaving only his cat ears, tail and collar on. This video was high definition. Kidd was pinching his nose, trying to prevent blood from dripping out. He was lucky he was wearing black slacks, so his erection wasn't really that obvious. The camera zoomed in closer and focused on just Law himself, his thumb teasing the slit of his hard cock, all the while chanting Kidd's name. Law then went ahead to play with his nipple while sucking on three digits. The now slick digits slowly slid down the tanned body to the cherry puckered hole and one finger was shown to be sucked eagerly into it.

The camera zoomed in to focus solely onto Law's cock and hole. When the third finger finally entered, Law started to finger-fuck himself, all the while moaning Kidd's name as if those three fingers, buried knuckle-deep inside of him were Kidd's cock itself. The camera then zoomed out to Law's flushed, sexy body, skin shining with a thin layer of sweat. Dark chocolate hair matted his face, drool at the side of his opened mouth. The hand on his nipple slowly slid down to Law's engorged pink coloured cock and started to pump it like his life depended on it. A few more thrusts with his fingers and strokes to his cock and Law came violently, screaming Kidd's name in bliss. After a few heavy pants, Law took the camera with weak hands and looked into the lenses with half-lidded eyes and a face of pure pleasure, whispering sexily, "Happy Valentine's Day Eustass-ya~" and the screen went blank.

Kidd looked at Law unbelievingly, face flushed the same crimson colour as his horrendous hair. "L-Law...That was so fucking sexy and erotic. I think I came in my pants just watching that video… I-It was just too fucking cute and obscene for me to handle and I came. Happy Valentine's Day to you again baka-actor." Kidd brought Law close to him and kissed him passionately. Kidd pulled away and commented, "I assumed it was Nami who filmed this? And she probably enjoyed it like hell. I can't say that I'm not jealous she got to see the real life version of it, but I was thinking. Maybe we should do a porno too~ Teacher and student (:3)"

"S-Sure...Whatever you want Eustass-ya…" Law was currently a blushing hot mess. "A cute little schoolgirl outfit with silk panties it is then" Kidd smirked and got into the limousine after Law. It was a quiet ride back to their shared home...

**Please review thank you XD I hope that was good enough~**


End file.
